User talk:AdamDeanHall
Welcome Hi, welcome to Friday the 13th Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Jason Voorhees page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 17:23, August 18, 2011 Video deletions It's done. That was a lot of files!--DarkLantern (talk) 21:41, May 8, 2018 (UTC) : Excuse me, but there are still 27 files left for you to delete. Please check the Candidates for Speedy Deletion category again so that you'll understand what I'm talking about. AdamDeanHall (talk) 22:29, May 8, 2018 (UTC) Adoption request Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize, and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages, you can enable and if you wish. If you are interested in the feature, you can request it using the form at . *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your visitors on mobile devices. *Look through the various useful reports available at , including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed with our staff blog, and ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can be found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar. It has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with the wiki! JoePlay https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (talk) 14:17, March 12, 2019 (UTC) Welcome image I saw your request, and I uploaded the image as File:Welcome.png. JoePlay https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (talk) 20:18, March 19, 2019 (UTC) I hope i have not upset anyone by adding my submissions but i have pain stakingly been turning all these rare books into Audio Books for the masses to enjoy. I make no money through my youtube channel it is a labor of love that i do simply to share these amazing yet hard to obtain novels with the world and I thought this was the perfect place to spread that word. If there is a neater way to do it than how i went about it then please let me know how i can set up the pages for the audio books on this wiki in a better way. thank you for reaching out and i hope this finds you well. I am so sorry for all the work you are having to do adding colons and the like, I didn't even realize my mistake until now also when i tried typing Audiobook autocorrect said it was incorrect that is why i thought i had to put Audio Book. Thank you for your help with appearance, this is not my forte, i just wanted to let people know they could experience these books even if they can't find copies. Again thanks for your help, I will not make any more changes, the last thing i have done is originally before realizing i could make individual pages for each audiobook I had put a note on each of the books' pages saying there was an audiobook and supplying a link but now that the audiobooks have their own pages i have gone back and removed the link i put on original books' pages. Have a great day. okThe80sSlasherLibrarian (talk) 15:07, September 26, 2019 (UTC) Saying Hello Answer me 2 things; 1)why did you remove my talk page? 2)why did you remove my last question? ( 20:36, October 2, 2019 (UTC)) : I didn't know you were new to this Wiki. I just restored your talk page a while ago. AdamDeanHall (talk) 21:07, October 2, 2019 (UTC) Any "next Chapters" I daydream that should they make another sequel,the lead characters name is Zoey,who is a family relative to Alice Hardy.... ( 10:05, October 5, 2019 (UTC)) Main Page Template Hi, I'm writing about the main page template, specifically the template I am proposing the template be removed. All contents can merged into the template below that. The link is here. I think the wiki front main page could be simply using one template instead of two. Let me know what you think. Thank you. MechQueste 17:12, January 17, 2020 (UTC) : I removed the Horror Film Wikis template. The other template can stay right where it is. AdamDeanHall (talk) 18:13, January 17, 2020 (UTC)